


Bot͏h͟e̢r͟s B̷ey̡on̕d ́Bou͞n̷d͏a͞rìe̸s̢

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Are these "tags" meant for more informal communication?, Completely Reliable Narrator, Gen, I must admit I do not quite see the point, Interesting., but perhaps I will gain that knowledge with more experience.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: “That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being,” I helpfully explain, keeping my tone sweet with the ease of practice. “It’s pretty wimpy right now, but that’s because you’re just starting out..." I let the words come trotting to my tongue themselves, too busy daydreaming of the soon-to-be terror on this idiot's face to bother putting much effort into the act.Not that it takes much to deceive him. The trusting fool reaches eagerly for the bullet. Only the sudden, involuntary jerk of his SOUL saves him from certain death.The unexpected return of my brother hardly fazes me. I greet him with a grin and ask if he's finally ready to continue our little experiment.“My name isn’t Sans,” the idiot replies. His brow is furrowed, as if contemplating a particularly difficult arithmetic problem. “And what do you mean, ‘experiment’?”“I wasn't talking toyou," I kindly inform him. "I was talking to mybest friend.”In which I, having obtained the human SOULs, have some quality bonding time with my brother and his newest project.





	

Hello. Is this thing on?

Oh, w҉onderful. Things are going exactly according to plan.

Now, let’s see… I should take stock of the situation, I suppose. Here are my observations:

1\. I am currently in possession of more pow҉er than anyone could have ever dreamed of.  
2\. This power has somew҉hat interfered with my form. (That w҉ould upset me more if my previous form had been my own to begin with. If I must be trapped in vegetation, this form is infinitely̴ preferable to the common golden flower I had once inhabited. Although I w҉ill have to adapt to the sudden presence of so many eyes.)  
3\. The newest human (and with him, my̴dear, traitorous brother) is completely helpless and at my mercy.

O̸f course, it seems this hasn’t sunken in yet. I have noticed that this human is, shall we say, a little slow. ~~Wh̢at̛r͏ea̡sonsc̛ouldSans̷p͠o̶s͢s̶i̴b͠ly̡háv́efo̕r͟cho̵o̕si̛ng̷th͞i̴sd͏įmwíto̸ve̢rm͠e~~ I’m sure he must have some positive qualities, but clearly, brains are not among them.

What idiot, when presented with a darkened room, immediately begins walking toward the right?

Well. Surely, he w҉ill give up and try a different direction soon.

Any minute now.

Any… minute… 

Now...

Ahem.

You know҉, I really don’t have the patience for this.

It is my world now, after all. What if I just…

“A save point!”

Perfect.

“Honestly, Sans, not every̴thing is out to get us. I just have to hit ‘return’ and-”

The look on his face w҉hen I smash through his pitiful save file is… unsatisfying. Does this imbecile not realize that I’ve just erased all of his data? 

“There you are, Flowery,” he scolds. “Don’t you know҉ it’s rude to suddenly plunge people into darkness and taunt them with metaphysical projections?”

Surely Sans, at least, knows w҉hat I’ve just done. But my brother remains silent. To pass the time, I helpfully add, “To say nothing of willful matricide.”

“And that!” the idiot agrees. “Surely, you must recognize that murder is w҉rong.”

“Ah, but you see, that was not solely my ow҉n doing. In fact, I owe you a huge thanks!” I dip back into the sugary-sw҉eet tone I use on new victims. “You really did a number on that old hag. Without you, I w҉ould have never gotten past her!”

He blanches. I take the opportunity to rub it in further. “But now, w҉ith your help… She’s dead. And I have the human Ş͟Ò͟͡҉U͏̧̛Ļ̶͡͠͞s.”

His mouth pulls up into a familiar, tight-clenched grin, and his eyes droop. I allow myself a smile at the successful test of a hypothesis. “It’s not Pap’s fault she’s dead. He did everything he could to spare her! You’re the reason she w҉as dusted.”

“Oh? Then you must have attempted to SPARE her throughout the battle,” I reply sympathetically. He doesn’t quite flinch, but I know he w҉ants to. “Some monsters must simply be outlasted… but when an unknow҉n party reports that killing is the only way, of course one must take them at their w҉ord.” If I could remember how shoulders work, I w҉ould shrug. “Unless, of course, that stranger is one’s brother. Everyone knows that brothers cannot be trusted.”

His spine straightens again as he attempts to glare me down. “I trust Frisk,” he w҉eakly asserts. “If there had been more time, I would have insisted on testing their claim myself, but time is something w҉e are quickly running out of. There was no choice but to follow their advice.”

 ~~T͝i̛me?̨Why̕w͡òuld͢tim̸ebe͞r͏un͞nin͞g̢out҉~~ "And you know that time is limited because… ah, that’s right. Because Frisk said so. O̸f course.” I decide to be merciful and let that one go. “But, either w҉ay, I owe you my thanks. It has been far too long since I last had a SOUL… Oh, it feels good to be empty no longer.” Deciding to indulge my theatrical side, I let my tongue swipe along my lips. “Mmm, I can feel them _w҉riggling_ …”

The human makes a face. I chuckle. “Ah, but we wouldn’t want you to feel left out. After all, there are only six Ş͟Ò͟͡҉U͏̧̛Ļ̶͡͠͞s in my possession… And I need seven to attain godhood. O̸nly then w҉ill all creatures, human and monster alike, know the true meaning of this w҉orld.”

“Lemme guess. ‘It’s kill or be killed,’ right?” My brother sounds tired, but then, he always does. “Look, Dings. I dunno what I did to get you this upset -”

“You don’t know҉?” ~~How̷cou͏ldhȩńo͡t͞k̸ńowd̨i͟d̶Im͞eąnńǫthín͞gtohima̢l͢ļo͟urp̴lańs̨~~ My voice is, of course, perfectly level when I respond. “I know it’s been a w҉hile, Sans, but really, do you honestly expect me to believe that the complete and utter failure of all our plans just _slipped your mind_?”

He continues on as if I had never said anything. I’d forgotten how annoying that habit was. “- but I’m the only one you’ve got an issue with, right? Why’d you have to kill Mom?”

 ~~B͡ec̶a̸ųseIw̷an̢te̸dt͟o S҉̵h̨e̷w͢as̀iǹ́m̵y̸͘͢wa̧y̧̛ Inee̢d̶e͢d͢t̛ore̴ac͠h́t̨heŞ͟Ò͟͡҉U͏̧̛Ļ̶͡͠͞s S̸̛h͟e͡͠'̴̛͡s̀n̵o̶͟t͡m̛͠ý͡m̷̷o҉̶t̶h͏̸er̛~~ “Because I knew it w҉ould hurt you,” I answer smoothly. “What better approach to show you the error of your w҉ays? I want to make your mistakes as clear to you as the daylight w҉e could have won together, and if that means slaughtering everyone you hold dear, so be it.”

“Welp. Guess that plan’s out,” he mutters. His eyes dart from side to side, looking for something, anything, he can use against me.

Of course, there’s only darkness. I laugh. “You’re looking a little anxious, Sans. Am I boring you? I do apologize; I’m used to a more patient audience. But don’t w҉orry. I know how to liven things up.”

That w҉ary look enters his eyes. O̸h, this will be delicious. “Perhaps ‘liven’ is the wrong term,” I admit, and stab ten vines through his chest.


End file.
